


Mr. Sandman

by StarTrekkin08



Series: Songfic [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dreams, Episode: s02e25 Resolutions, F/M, Love, Post-Episode: 02e25 Resolutions, Songfic, sandman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Only one man is the true sandman.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Songfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771408
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Mr. Sandman

Mr. Sandman,  
Be in my dreams,  
You are the cutest that I've ever seen,  
With your hands running all, all, over,  
Then tell me that my lonesome nights are over,

Sandman, I'm so alone,  
Don't have nobody to call my own,  
Please turn on your tractor beam,  
Mr. Sandman, be in my dreams.

Mr. Sandman be in my dreams,  
You are the cutest I've ever seen,  
I want you to know that I'm not a rover,  
And that your lonesome nights will soon be over,

Sandman, I'm so alone,  
Don't have nobody to call my own,  
Please turn on your tractor beam,  
Mr. Sandman, be in my dreams.

Mr. Sandman (yes) be in my dreams,  
With your pair of brown eyes and a beckoning gleam,  
Giving your heart only to me,  
And your raven hair rustling in the breeze,

Mr. Sandman, be someone to hold,  
Would be so peachy before we're too old,  
So please turn on your tractor beam,  
Mr Sandman, be in my, please, please, please  
Mr Sandman, be in my dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own rights to "Mr. Sandman" or Voyager. This is for fun and daydreaming. 
> 
> Written 5/14/2020.


End file.
